


Chutando o balde

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Leorio estava cansado de ser um fracassado. Ele arriscaria tudo naquela declaração de amor.





	Chutando o balde

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai. Se não gosta, não leia. Ela também faz referências a Harry Potter e Boku no Hero, mas você não precisa conhecer esses fandoms a fundo para acompanhá-la.

Leorio Paradinight, 21 anos, estudante de Medicina, classe média baixa, pisciano. Bonito? Minha mãe diz que sim. Mentira, ela nunca disse nada. Mas minha irmãzinha me acha bonito. Coitada! Ela é só uma criança.

Inteligente? Bom, quase ninguém me derrota no _Hiato Fighters_. Isso é um tipo de inteligência, correto? Meu amigo Pietro também diz que eu tenho inteligência emocional, porque consigo compreender bem o que os outros estão sentindo na maior parte do tempo. Exceto a Doutora Michelle, mas aquela lá tem um coração de pedra, então não conta.

Bom aluno? É... Minhas notas não são tão ruins. Eu estou no topo do sino, acho; esse trecho do gráfico que junta a vasta maioria dos alunos, os que sempre ficam na média. Se não fosse pela Aya e seus cadernos maravilhosos, estaria em sérios apuros — porque a Melina se recusa a me emprestar os cadernos dela!

Interessante? Bem... Eu sei contar piadas. A Aya sempre ri das minhas piadas. Acho que sou um cara legal, não é mesmo? Não é mesmo?! O Felix, meu vizinho de apenas 7 anos, também acha que eu sou um cara legal, mas talvez seja porque eu às vezes o levo no parque e compro sorvete. E você sabe como são as crianças, né? Dá para comprá-las com apenas um sorvete e alguns minutos ouvindo seus discursos apaixonados sobre seu herói favorito, All Might. (Na minha época, era o Capitão Planeta. Não entendo nada desse All Might!)

Enquanto repasso essas características mentalmente, percebo o quanto sou mediano. Ok, eu tenho um corpo de dar inveja a muitos garotos porque me exercito bastante. Mas qual a graça disso quando as pessoas acham que eu tenho 30 anos? Até o Felix me disse isso outro dia.

“Mas, tio, eu achava que o senhor era bem mais velho, tipo o Dumbledore.”

“Quem aqui você tá chamando de velho, moleque?”

“Mas o senhor tem até os óculos do Dumbledore!”

O que me leva a outro ponto importante. Veja, eu sou _potterhead_ , sim. E minha casa é a Lufa-Lufa. A saudosa Lufa-Lufa. Mas quais são as chances de um lufano contra um corvinal?

Kurapika Kuruta, 19 anos, estudante de História, bolsista, ariano.

Bonito? Ah, eu me lembro de pouquíssimas pessoas que fizeram meu coração bater tão forte. Está certo que, na primeira vez em que o vi, pensei que fosse uma menina. Até eu perceber que as meninas o admiravam de longe. Foi quando me dei conta de duas coisas. Um: Kurapika era um garoto. (Bem que “Kurapika” era um nome estranho demais para ser feminino, ainda que fosse estrangeiro.) Dois: eu sou bi. Isso meio que te estabiliza um pouco depois de certo tempo. Quero dizer, eu sempre acreditei que era hétero, mas então conheci esse garoto incrível e me apaixonei na hora e estava tudo bem! Ai de mim que haja um pouco mais...

Inteligente? Sim! Kurapika é um dos alunos mais inteligentes da universidade. Conseguiu uma nota absurdamente alta no vestibular, quebrando o recorde mantido há quase vinte anos. Poderia ter passado para qualquer curso, mas escolheu História. Nada contra História! Apenas não é lá o curso mais concorrido do mundo. Não é como Engenharia, por exemplo, em que as pessoas quase se matam por uma vaga. Ou como Medicina, em que as pessoas deixam de dormir para estudar sem parar — apenas para repetir o mesmo ciclo por cinco anos caso conquistem a vaga...

Bom aluno? Ele é adorado pelos professores! E não só os de História. Parece que Kurapika tem cursado disciplinas em Direito, Sociologia e Filosofia. Foi assim que meu amigo Charlie o conheceu. Ele é uma dessas pessoas que fazem Direito, mas não poderiam ser mais erradas na vida. Foi o Charlie quem me fez perceber que eu sou bi, já que ele mesmo é bi e enxergou “meus sinais”. Ah, não que ser bi seja algo errado! Céus, eu já baguncei tudo aqui! É só que, bom, o Charlie sempre diz exatamente o que passa pela cabeça dele, e uma vez ele disse que tinha visto o Kurapika em sua sala de aula. “Ele é muito bonito.” Eu concordei como um idiota, um pouco efusivo demais. E o Charlie percebeu. E eu também percebi. Talvez, afinal de contas, minha inteligência emocional não se aplique tão bem a mim mesmo...

Interessante? Eu só conversei com o Kurapika uma vez. Eu tinha ido a uma palestra sobre Neurociência, atendendo a um convite do Pietro. Acabou que o puto não estava lá — ficou com dor de barriga após comer um salgado na cantina e teve de voltar para casa. Eu escolhi um dos únicos lugares vagos que ainda restavam e me sentei. O garoto a meu lado pediu uma caneta emprestada, porque a dele havia caído e desaparecido sob as cadeiras da frente. Eu principiei uma resposta e engasguei com a própria saliva. Kurapika franziu o cenho para mim, pediu que eu deixasse para lá e se virou para chamar outra pessoa. Nunca abri a mochila e o estojo tão rápido, e olha que eu já cheguei com mais de meia hora de atraso para uma prova. Kurapika agradeceu e começou a escrever com a caneta que eu emprestara. E quanto a mim? Fiquei em meu canto, sentindo-me idiotamente feliz porque _ele havia encostado em meus dedos ao pegar a caneta!_

E é basicamente isso. Um garoto feio, pouco inteligente, aluno mediano e de pouco papo versus um garoto estupidamente bonito, inteligentíssimo, aluno exemplar e com uma eloquência de dar inveja a qualquer bacharel em Direito. Um lufano versus um corvinal. Dá para entender por que eu me sentia um lixo!

Charlie acha que o Kurapika é metido. “Tinha que ser ariano. Ele é muito esnobe e te olha como se fosse superior.” Rebati que aquilo era um preconceito infundado, que signos não dizem porcaria nenhuma sobre sua personalidade e que eu só sabia o do Kurapika porque conseguira descobrir que ele faz aniversário no dia 4 de abril — quase exatamente um mês após o meu aniversário em 3 de março. Charlie continuou suas tagarelices, mas eu estava pensando na conversa.

Depois daquele desastre inicial com a caneta, nós assistimos à palestra em silêncio. Quando ela terminou, reuni coragem para pedir uma cópia das anotações do Kurapika, porque havia me esquecido de levar meu próprio caderno e queria pegar os nomes dos artigos citados pelo palestrante para pesquisar depois. Não era uma mentira deslavada, sabe? Eu realmente pretendia pesquisar. Kurapika pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas concordou, pois precisava ir à copiadora de qualquer forma. No caminho até lá, conversamos sobre a palestra. Foi divertido. E foi só. Não houve reencontro depois disso.

Charlie me deu uma cotovelada, e percebi que não prestara atenção em nada do que ele dissera. O infeliz apenas revirou os olhos.

“Tinha de ser pisciano!”

 

xx

 

Uma vez, eu me declarei para uma menina mais velha que morava no meu bairro. Ela riu da minha cara. Machucou. Machucou muito. Não deixei de gostar de mulheres por causa disso, mas o medo da rejeição nunca me abandonou. E agora ele estalava no meu ouvido. Um corvinal. Um corvinal perfeito! Eu nem sei se ele também gosta de Harry Potter, mas qual a importância disso? Eu posso lhe apresentar a saga! Mas, antes, preciso conseguir me aproximar. É. Eu preciso.

 

xx

 

Meu plano de ir à biblioteca do prédio História deu certo. Eu procurava um livro sobre a Revolta da Vacina ocorrida em um país de terceiro mundo. Na verdade, havia um exemplar na biblioteca de Medicina, mas ninguém precisava saber disso. Esperei o horário em que Kurapika costumava frequentá-la. Tive de matar a aula da Doutora Michelle, mas paciência; pegaria o caderno da Aya emprestado depois.

Fiquei quase vinte minutos sentado no sofá até que ele apareceu. Aproximou-se de uma estante e estendeu o braço para pegar um livro, mas não o alcançou. A cena era clichê demais para eu não fazer nada! Marchei até ele, pronto para fazer o favor de pegar o livro, mas Kurapika ficou na ponta dos pés e conseguiu essa proeza primeiro. Ele virou o rosto por nenhum motivo aparente.

“Ah, oi.”

“Oi.”

“Eu me lembro de você. Estava naquela palestra sobre Neurociência, não é mesmo?”

“Sim. Eu pedi uma cópia das suas anotações. Aliás, obrigado. Ajudou muito.”

“Bom saber. É... Desculpe, eu não sei seu nome.”

“Leorio. Leorio Paradinight.”

“Prazer, Leorio. Meu nome é Kurapika. Kurapika Kuruta.”

Ele abriu um sorriso. E era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

 

xx

 

Nós somos amigos! Contra todas as probabilidades, nós somos amigos! Mas o que eu posso esperar agora? Quero dizer, conseguir ser amigo desse corvinal perfeito já é demais. Eu não acho que mereça muito mais do que isso. Enquanto estava sentado naquele banco da praça, tomando sorvete com o Felix, não conseguia parar de pensar no Kurapika e em seu sorriso. Nós conversamos um pouco pelas redes sociais. Falamos quase sempre de leituras em comum. Ele também leu algumas coisas sobre a história das vacinas e me pediu para explicar os aspectos médicos. Eu enchi a paciência da Doutora Michelle para ela me passar os melhores artigos que conhecia sobre o assunto, e ela quase me bateu. Disse que eu ainda precisava estudar muito e fazer uns Mestrados para entender os melhores artigos e me indicou um livrinho voltado para o público leigo. Aquela sacana...

“Tio Leorio, você é legal!” disse Felix inesperadamente.

“Oh, obrigado, Felix.”

“Você é forte e tem um sorrisão, igual o All Might!”

De novo esse super-herói.

“Quando eu tinha a sua idade, gostava do Capitão Planeta.”

“Quem é esse, tio?”

Peguei meu celular e mostrei uma foto.

“Nossa que feio. Ele parece idiota. Você gostava disso, tio?”

Adoro crianças.

 

xx

 

Eu tomei minha decisão. Já faz seis meses que converso com o Kurapika e acho que nos tornamos amigos. Além disso, eu descobri que ele também gosta de Harry Potter! Dá para acreditar? Aconteceu por acaso. Nos encontramos para assistir a uma palestra sobre a história das vacinas — serei eternamente grato à Doutora Michelle por ter me entregado o _flier_ do evento com uma semana de antecedência, o que me permitiu convidar o Kurapika — e depois fomos tomar café. Na hora de abrir a bolsa para pegar sua carteira, Kurapika sem querer derrubou parte do conteúdo, e a _Ordem da Fênix_ de uma bicada no meu mindinho.

“Leorio, sinto muito.”

Mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Ele lia Harry Potter. Ele lia Harry Potter, porra! Nós conversamos até anoitecer! Foi mágico, com o perdão do trocadilho. Eu nunca me diverti tanto! Soube, naquele instante, que estava apaixonado de verdade. E prometi a mim mesmo que o pediria em namoro, custasse o que custasse.

 

xx

 

Leorio Paradinight, 22 anos, estudante de Medicina, classe média baixa, lufano.

Kurapika Kuruta, 19 anos, estudante de História, bolsista, corvinal.

Alguém com um pouco mais de juízo talvez recuasse. Acontece que eu estava cansado de recuar. Parafraseando Dumbledore, não vale a pena ficar sonhando com um amor e nunca tentar vivê-lo. É. Acho que o Dumbledore diria algo assim. Ou talvez eu pudesse citar o All Might, de quem o Felix tanto gosta e jura ser parecido comigo — mas a quem eu estou enganando, não sei nada sobre esse super-herói!

Engoli em seco. Kurapika estava sentado no anfiteatro Tsukino Usagi, folheando um livro. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e me aproximei. Uma espiada rápida na capa por baixo de seus dedos. Era _Relíquias da morte_. Tentei não encarar isso como um mau presságio. Afinal, foi nesse volume que o Rony e a Hermione ficaram juntos, desafiando todas as probabilidades. Não é?

Não é?

“Ei, Kurapika.”

Ele olhou para mim e fechou o livro, marcando a página com o indicador.

“Eu gosto de você. Sei que é um pouco chocante eu dizer isso do nada, mas eu gosto de você. Mais do que como amigo. Você é bonito, inteligente, divertido, sabe conversar e gosta de Harry Potter! Isso é incrível, sabia? Então, se não for pedir demais, eu... queria te chamar para um encontro. Um encontro de verdade. No próximo fim de semana. Para assistirmos a um filme da Disney. Ou um documentário, ou um filme _cult_ , acho que é mais a sua cara, então esquece o que eu disse sobre a Disney. O que você acha?”

Eu trinquei os dentes, suando a cântaros. Kurapika passou a mão livre pelos cabelos e retirou um fone do ouvido. Pude ouvir a sinfonia de _Quebra Nozes_ tocando.

“Desculpe. O que disse?”

 


End file.
